


我们要你！！！

by NYJJohnny



Category: all大张伟
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYJJohnny/pseuds/NYJJohnny
Summary: 「我们要你！！！」all张伟、白嘎尾、新大鹿、嘎尾、白搭文案：京味儿、pwp、3p、虐、12R、不喜勿入。三年前写的了……





	我们要你！！！

start.

嘉尔摸上了大老师的床、床嘎吱嘎吱的响了几下、本来睡眠就很轻的大老师瞬间醒来。

“您这儿黑灯瞎火的干嘛呢？”

大老师打着哈欠揉揉眼睛、一侧头、身旁居然还坐着个小白。

“大半夜的三缺一是么、要不要把鹿总也叫起来”

“都这会儿了还在说小鹿、大老师、你眼里是不是只有小鹿啊！”

小白虽然好脾气、但声音里夹杂了些许愤怒、以大老师对小白的了解、足以听出来了。

“怎么了小白？你俩不是要打麻将么？加上鹿就齐了呀”

“哥！你为什么总是要提鹿晗哥哥！”

嘉尔皱眉、不高兴明显写在了脸上。

大老师刚才还打着哈欠一下子清醒了、双手支起半个身子坐了起来、毛巾被滑到肚子上。

“不是、哥、我提鹿怎么了？”

大老师跟嘉尔腔腔上了。嘉尔眉头皱得更紧了、轻哼了一声眼皮耷拉了下来。

“哥、你是不是喜欢鹿晗哥？”

嘉尔的声音微颤了下、似乎夹杂着些许悲伤。

“我说您二位大半夜的不睡觉跟我这儿闹什么别扭啊”

大老师困得只想尽快结束这场座谈会。

既然没回答算是默认了吧、小白心想、顿时火从心生、抬眼示意了下嘉尔。

“大老师、这可是你自找的、可别怪我们”

说罢、小白掀开毛巾被、按住大老师的腿、嘉尔躲到他哥身后、一把抱住他哥。

“嘛呀？！绑架啊！我没钱、我钱都在我妈那儿呢！”

嘉尔双腿跪坐在床上、夹着他哥的臀部、一手环起他哥的脖子、一手攥住他哥的手腕儿。

小白压住大老师的两条光溜溜的小细腿儿。

大夏天的、开着空调、大老师穿了那件黑色Green day的T-shirt goods和黑色运动宽松短裤、短裤下摆到膝盖、小腿暴露无遗。

可真滑、小白盯着大老师的腿心里想。

“差不多得了啊、明儿还得录节目呢”

小白抬眼看着大老师、那眼神深邃的似乎要把大老师看穿一样、小白就是那种执着到不撞南墙不回头的人、凡是认定的事情就必须做到、认定的东西就必须得到。

“大老师您是真不明白还是假不明白”

“我明白什么呀、我就明白我困！有什么事儿明儿再说行不行、先下去先下去、齁儿热的！”

“不能明天再说！哥！你就告诉我你是不是喜欢鹿晗哥哥？”

嘉尔手一用力把他哥按倒在自己怀里、小白热切的盯着大老师、希望能从那樱桃口中得到满意的答案。

“行啦！哥！有完没完！您说您内身腱子肉跟大火炉子似的、赶紧松开我、该回哪儿回哪儿”

大老师依旧没明白事情的严重性、现在的嘉尔和小白不是他那两个平时可爱的用来打岔的弟弟、而是两匹愤怒的饿狼！如同看见逃跑的猎物时的心情！

大老师靠着个名为嘉尔的大火炉子头上冒出了汗珠、顺着脸颊滴到嘉尔环住他哥的手臂上。

嘉尔抬手捋捋他哥软绵绵的绿毛儿、手指插进头发里向后抚去、头从他哥右肩膀侧过、右手捏住他哥的下巴朝自己扭过来、深情地看着他哥的杏仁儿眼。

“哥！快起开吧！热着哪！”

大老师已经有点儿不耐烦了、小奶音夹着汗水、这才是夏天最能令人荷尔蒙直线上升的组合！

嘉尔俯身吻住了他哥樱桃般的口、就这么突如其来的。

大老师一下子惊了！突然不能呼吸的嘴唇致使大脑反射性的令双手和双腿开始扑腾、可惜在小白和嘉尔的控制下完全无济于事。

小白被点燃的怒火看到嘉尔吻到大老师的一瞬间演变成欲望促使着自己的手伸向了大老师的裤腿儿。

小白的手滑过大老师嫩白的肌肤、平时只是垂眼看过的传说中比女生更适合丝袜的小腿此刻就在自己的手掌下、指肚和掌心感受着每一寸丝滑。

这就是小白的大老师。

嘉尔吻着他哥的唇、他哥坚持的捍卫着那最后一道关卡、咬紧牙关不肯张嘴、嘉尔攻陷了很多次试图撬开他哥的牙齿去品尝那心心念柔软的小舌头、那会是什么味道呢？

嘉尔禁锢住他哥脑袋的左手用力向后、右手捏着的下巴同时向下按去、他哥守护的牙关也被撬开了、嘉尔占领了他哥最后的禁地……

津液是甜甜的、舌头纠缠着他哥自主躲避的舌头、比上次透鲜里用筷子尝到的还要甜、他哥被吻得发不出声、只得唔唔的挣扎着。

小白另一只手伸进大老师的T-shirt、感受着肚肚上的肉肉向上抚摸、去寻找那可爱的小粉红。

嘉尔留恋的松开他哥的樱桃口。得到的却是一句：

“王嘉尔你疯了！”

“我没疯、哥”

“你到底要干嘛？！”

“我们不要干嘛、我们就要你、大老师”

小白跪坐在大老师身体两侧、躬身凑过来、捏起他大老师的脸颊、没等大老师反驳、嘴唇便覆了上去。

大老师再次懵住了！

唔唔的说不了话、空出来的一只手推搡着小白的肩膀、嘉尔忙抓住他哥那只手的手腕儿、把手指送进自己嘴里、吸吮着他哥那犹如葱段儿一般的手指。

小白舌头的力道比起嘉尔要大很多、纠缠着他大老师逃窜的舌头、一下下冲击着味蕾、像是饿狼扑食般的占据着口腔里的一切。

小白伸进他大老师T-shirt里的手也随着柔嫩的肌肤碰触到了那可爱的小粉红。

大老师身体明显的颤动了一下、小白为自己终于拨动了大老师的身体而兴奋不已、指肚继续有意无意的在小粉红上划来划去。

嘉尔也因感受到他哥震颤的身体而兴奋起来、从口中放开他哥的手指、也伸进他哥的T-shirt里去捕捉另一个小粉红。

大老师的血液直冲大脑！从惊醒变成惊吓！

瞪大眼睛用被嘉尔放开的手去推小白的肩膀！

去拽嘉尔的手臂！去扯小白的胳膊！

大老师来回反复的试图哪怕阻止小白和嘉尔的一个动作也好、可都只是一场空。

嘉尔的肌肉不用说、小白平时也在健身、虽然精瘦、身上的力气不比嘉尔差。

小白终于满足的松开大老师的唇、脸离开的那一刻、大老师疯狂晃动的手恰巧拍到了小白的脸上。

小白一把抓住那只手的手腕儿、依旧深邃的看着喘着粗气的大老师。

“你们丫疯了吧！赶紧给我下去！”

“我们是疯了、被你弄疯的！”

小白深沉地看着大老师、那眼神坚韧的不容任何反驳。

“小白、咱有话好好说、你先下去”

大老师打起迂回战、小白依旧盯着大老师、大老师刚又要发话就被小白的手捏在颧骨上、顿时嘴就成了O型。

“哥、你到底是不是喜欢鹿晗哥哥”

“嘉尔、不用问了”

“为什么？小白哥”

“这不是很明显了么”

大老师被捏得生疼直晃悠脑袋、希望从小白的手里挣脱出来、可嘉尔顺势又卡住了他哥的头。

“哥、你别晃、我痒”

“@¥%《*#$…！！”

大老师被卡在嘉尔胸口不能动得难受、也说不出话、但听激烈程度已经是完全急了！

嘉尔把卡住脑袋的手换了个地方两只手指塞进他哥的樱桃口中去挑逗淘气的舌头。

小白也借势把食指伸进大老师口中、大老师瞬时脑袋倒是能动了、可嘴里却遭了殃、舌头被三根手指触碰得一直分泌着唾液、牙齿也被按来按去的更加难受了。

此时的大老师、右手被后面靠着的嘉尔禁锢着、左手被前面骑在身上的小白抓着、完全动弹不得。

唾液随着嘉尔和小白的手指流了下来。

嘉尔和小白像是心有灵犀一样、很同步的抽出口中手指伸进上衣、小白从下面、嘉尔从领口。

顿时、小粉红的双重快感袭遍全身、大老师肚子明显下陷的弓了下身体。

“不不、不要！”

两只小粉红都沾上了大老师自己的津液、那种湿湿的滑腻感觉成为了最好的催情剂。

大老师脑袋不由自主地偏向左边、眼神开始迷离、可理智还在呐喊：

“住手！不要！”

小白从大老师大腿向下退去了一些、手滑过大老师的腰、小腹、伸进了裤子里。

大老师睁大眼！

“别！别再……”

下一个字还没出来、嘉尔又将手指伸入他哥的口中。

此时小白握住他大老师的下面、开始轻轻地抚摸起来。

半晌、嘉尔拿出手指、也从他哥裤子里伸了进去、再次用提取的他哥的津液做了催情剂、开始摩挲他哥的下面。

小白和嘉尔两只手一上一下的摩擦着、嘉尔似乎更喜欢划动他哥下面的顶端处、用津液温柔的润滑着、小白强有力的手掌包裹着下面根部、上下摩擦。

大老师的脑神经崩塌了！

“嗯…”的闷哼了一声、大老师不想发出声音、可理智的神经控制不了生理的冲动、大老师用最后一丝仅存的理智遥控声带：

“不、不要啊”

声音仿佛在云端一样飘渺。

“大老师、你这是在勾引我么？”

小白欲火中烧、停下了手上的动作、脱去了上衣、露出精瘦却结实的肌肉。

一手抓着脚踝一手扒去了大老师的黑色短裤、他大老师的两条腿被小白拎了起来、豹纹儿内裤被退到脚裸、缠住了大老师自己的两只小脚。

小白把他大老师的的两条腿搭在肩膀上、后面的粉红呈现在小白的面前、暴露无遗。

与此同时嘉尔的另一只手也向那光溜溜直直的大腿伸去、从膝盖顺到大腿外侧又顺到小腿腿肚。

感叹一个男生的腿怎么能够如此纤细嫩滑、如牛奶般白嫩丝滑、比起女生的腿有过之而无不及。

这是多少男人见了后都会发狂到欲罢不能的吧。

这就是他哥、他所喜欢的人。

嘉尔突然很庆幸他哥是男的、不能穿超短裙之类暴露腿的衣服、他不想这双腿被世人看到。

小白的手向后面伸去。

大老师真的崩了！最后一丝飘远的理智瞬间复燃！

“真的不行！！”

“那可由不得你了、大老师”

小白邪笑了一下顿时致使大老师开始浑身颤抖！虚汗瞬间变成了冷汗！

小白在外面试探着摸索着想进入、小白纤细的手指被他大老师排除在外。

嘉尔持续帮他哥做着舒缓的摩挲、小白顺利的进入了第一根手指。

庞大的异物感因为自己下面的快感被分担了不少、小白进入了第二根手指、慢慢做着扩张、里面温暖的触感很柔软。

小白终于就快要得到他的大老师了、再一点儿再扩一点儿、小白自己下面的忍耐似乎快要到极限了、猛得抽出手指、掏出自己的下面顶在了他大老师的入口。

小白异常兴奋！

可手指的size和那里的size怎么能同日而语。

小白已经不管了、用力挺进了他大老师的后面。

大老师瞬间如同全身撕裂一般的叫了出来！

前面的快感再也覆盖不住后面的疼痛！

浑身抽搐起来！

香汗顺着脑袋大量的冒出来、每一个毛孔都在呐喊这非人的疼痛感！

可大老师全身都被禁锢着完全动弹不得！

最好的诠释了那句什么叫：叫天天不应叫地地不灵。

小白慢慢抽拉。

嘉尔此时的欲望也已经到达极限、转过身子把他哥放倒、也骑了上来、脱下上衣。

他哥如此近距离的看到嘉尔的那身标志腱子肉、凸至有勿、比小白的更加强壮。

嘉尔掏出自己的下面塞进他哥嘴里。

他哥睁大瞳孔、瞬间被巨大异物捅进喉咙、嗓子喘不过气来、嘴里的窒息和后面撕裂的双重痛苦致使眼泪倾刻而出！

小白和嘉尔同时律动、在他哥的身体里驰骋着、发泄着最原始的欲望！

天花板的颜色湿润了、顺着大老师的脸颊、和白浊液混为一体…

小鹿。


End file.
